Like We Used To
by non dairy creamer
Summary: Does he love you like I love you? SONGFIC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing/no one except the plot.**

It was the happiest day of her life and the worst day of his. It was her wedding day. The day she'd waited for all her life.

He had dreaded this day, only because she wasn't marrying him. He dreaded the fact he didn't know why she just picked up and left, no explanation, then one day sends him an invitation to her wedding.

It hadn't been long either. Fifteen months and three days to be exact, he'd been counting. He hadn't exactly been counting how long they were broken up; he had been keeping track of how long it had been since he'd seen her on the highway in the car with her new guy, soon to be husband.

Fourteen months and seven days ago.

It was dark out that night. But she saw him and stared, as well did he, occasionally looking at the road to make sure he wasn't going to hit something. He believed it should have been him in that car, it should have been him in the dark that night. He loved their car rides late at night because she wouldn't talk but a few times, she'd only sing to her oldies music.

He didn't understand why he was dressing up to watch her ruin her life. He was only going to support her, he guessed, because he loved her. And that's what you do when you love someone.

Right?

But he still didn't understand why he was letting himself go. He didn't want to, he didn't want to see this random stranger taking his place. He had wondered what had gone wrong, they seemed perfect.

They'd watch the same exact movie every single Sunday night, she'd cry and he'd hold her… every time. And she'd tell him what her favorite parts were every time as well. Nothing ever really changed about their Sunday nights.

Except that one Sunday when she left unexpectedly.

He still watched that movie every Sunday night up until he saw her. That's when he began to wonder about them. Wonder about him.

Who was he? What'd he do for a living? Did he take her home to his mother's basement or did he have his own place? Did this guy take his place? He remembered Miley's place every time he closed his eyes.

He could feel her breath as she slept, it made him smile. And she could hear his heart, falling asleep to its beat every night. He remembered how cold her feet were, he didn't know why, but he liked that. They didn't seem as cold under the blankets and sheets she'd pile on every night.

If only it was him in that bed still, he'd think, instead of this random stranger.

He hesitated to open the car door, but he did eventually. He looked down when he got in the car and realized the CD under his foot. The CD made his heart sink.

It said _Miley's Mix_ _:) _in her scribbled handwriting. Yes, he still kept her things. He put the CD into the player and the first song that came on was _Purple Rain_ by Prince.

He sighed and turned it down till it was barely noticeable. That was her favorite song. And she'd dance to it in her kitchen while making Poptarts in the mornings. That was just her.

He turned to the next song and it was _Imagine_ by John Lennon. She had this obsession with 60's, 70's and 80's music. He remembered singing her all these songs on _demand_ every five seconds because her headphones broke.

But he never minded at all.

He got to the church and turned off the engine, taking a deep breath. He walked in and had the sudden urge to see her. He wanted to see her in that dress she always told him she'd be wearing on their wedding day.

He wanted to see her before everyone else did. He knew her church; he knew where she'd go to wish the brides good luck on their wedding days when she sang. He thought she'd be there.

He went down the narrow hall and to the left which lead to a spread of three doors. He knocked on the one directly in the middle. "If you aren't Chris, come in!" he heard her voice and smiled.

He hadn't heard her voice aside from the memories in his head in over a year. He opened the door and she turned around. "Nick!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him; he hesitated, but hugged her back.

"I'm so happy you came." She looked amazing, as he had imagined. She looked just like she used to, except now she was in that damn white dress and veil. "How have you been? It's been long!"

"Too long," he muttered. "I've been… well honestly? I've been miserable, no matter how hard I try, I end up miserable." Nick sighed.

"Oh hun," Miley frowned, "well there must be a lady in the picture keeping you somewhat happy, right?"

"No. There's no one- I have no one."

Miley didn't say anything; she just looked down and sighed. "Sorry." Nick said, snapping out of his selfish coma.

"It's all good. I'm just worried about you." Miley half-smiled and sat down on a stool in front of a mirror.

"I need to know some things, Miley. I'm sorry that it's come to me asking on your wedding day, but I can't ask any other time." Nick's eyes closed as he began talking again.

"Does he watch your favorite movies?"

"Does he hold you when you cry?"

"Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts even though you've watched it a million times?"

"Does he sing to all your music while you dance to _Purple Rain_?"

"Will he love you like _I love you_?"

"Will he tell you everyday?"

"Will he make you feel invincible with every word he says?"

"Does he do all these things like_ I _used to?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ruined this perfect moment in your perfect life. Pardon my ignorance." He got up and left the room, left the church, left the town, left the _state_.

-

Miley walked down the isle, the tears building up in her baby blue eyes. She didn't know what she was doing. She was walking down an isle in a church in a white dress, going to go and get married to some guy she'd only known for a year.

And she didn't even love him.

He just filled the hole in her heart she had carved herself. She wanted to explore new things, new places, new friends, new _boy_friends. And she didn't think that was possible with Nick. So she left and couldn't handle telling him why.

But now, she didn't want to be in the situation she was in. She was too chicken to break up with this guy when she realized she wasn't in love with him, not to mention when he proposed to her.

Her and her father got to the alter, and she almost thought he wasn't going to let go of her arm. He looked like he was about to cry. He knew she was being idiotic and immature. She was only twenty-three.

He let go and shook Chirs' hand, he was completely oblivious to the distraught faces plastered on seventy percent of the people who filled the church. Miley couldn't handle this, she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. She didn't love him! And she was going to marry him? She was expected to spend the rest of her life with this stranger? What had she been fooling herself into this year?

_Nick_.

That was all she thought when she went to Chris' ear to whisper a simple explanation. "You don't hold me when I cry, you don't sing me _Purple Rain_ and watch me dance, you don't make me feel invincible." The tears rolled down her cheeks and she sighed. "You don't love me like he used to"

She turned and sighed again. "I'm sorry" she shut her eyes, "he's not... he's not..." she choked on his name so just spat out, "the one." She walked away from the alter on a quest to find the one, Nicholas.

Wherever he was by now.

-

I can feel her breath  
As she's sleeping next to me  
Sharing pillows and cold feet

She can feel my heart  
Fell asleep to it's beat  
Under blankets and warm sheets

If only I could be in that bed again  
If only it were me instead of him

Does he watch your favorite movies  
Does he hold you when you cry  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance the purple rain  
Does he do all these things, like I used to

14 months and 7 days ago  
Oh I know you know  
How we felt about that night

Just your sking against the window  
Oh we took it slow  
And we both know

It should've been me inside that car  
It should've been me instead of him in the dark

Does her watch your favorite movies  
Does he hold you when you cry  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
When you've seen it a million times  
Does he sing to all your music  
While you dance the purple rain  
Does he do all these things, like I used to

I know love (well I'm a sucker for that feeling)  
Happens all the time love (I always end up feeling cheated)  
You're on my mind love (or so that matter when i need it)  
And that happens all the time love

Will he love you like i loved you  
Will he tell you everyday  
Will he make you feel like you're invincible  
With every word he'll say  
Can you promise me if this one's right  
Don't throw it all away  
Can you do all these things  
Will you do all these things  
Like we used to, like we used to

**A/N: It's one AM and I should be asleep. If you don't review I honestly wrote this for nothing. Other than it cured my boredness. ;)**

**EDIT!: Hi, I edited this on 10/11/09 because I thought it was a bunch of crap I wrote late on a school night.  
**


End file.
